


His Poor Girlfriend

by lookaroundlookaround_23



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, F/M, Regret, Religion, crusty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookaroundlookaround_23/pseuds/lookaroundlookaround_23
Summary: Alexander cheats on his girlfriend and it’s just like angst AF.





	His Poor Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you’re not Catholic or Christian but I’m using part of that religion so yeah….

Eloise knew something had been up with Alexander when he kept on skipping their dates but didn’t have the courage to talk to him about it. She thought that they were the perfect couple.

But one day, in her 2nd period class, Spanish, her friends had a depressed look on their faces.

“You guys okay?” She asked sitting in her usual spot.

“Heck no!” Thomas said.

“He’s nuts!” James said.

“Who’s nuts?” Eloise asked.

“Nobody.” Thomas replied.

“No no. Tell me what happened.” Eloise crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“It would kill you, Eloise.” James said.

“Is it about Alexander?” She asked, her heart racing.

The two nodded.

“Tell me.” She said.

Thomas sighed. “He cheated on you with Eliza and John.” He said.

“You’re joking.” She said. It couldn’t be possible! But could it? It was weird how he was always ditching her.

She ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom. On her way there, she bumped shoulders with Alex.

“Elle, we need to talk!” He said.

“Don’t talk to me, you jerk.” She said.

When she got into the bathroom, she sat down next to a sink and just cried. She didn’t care if a teacher came in, she didn’t even care if another student came in! She just needed to be away from everyone. After a few minutes of sobs, Alexander came in the bathroom and sat down next to her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“You really think I’d be okay with everything going on!” She said and took off the sweatshirt she had borrowed from him and threw it at his face.

“Ells, we can work this out!” He said.

“It’s too late. One person was bad enough. Another person is just-no! Like that’s not right, that’s not Christian!” She sobbed.

“How’s that not Christian?”

“You did two deadly sins - greed and lust.”

“So you care more about sinning than your feelings!”

“Why do you care now?”

“Because I love you!”

“Leave me alone.”

“It’s true.”

“Don’t give me that trash.”

“I love you with all of me.”

“Get out before I get my uncle.”

“Elle, what’s the principal gonna do? Talk to me?”

“I hate you so much!”

“Don’t say that.”

“You caused all this. You’re the reason I’m like this! I swear I thought you were the perfect guy for me, even when I was scared that you’d leave me for Eliza. Everyday I’d almost cry because I knew you could do better, but I’d expect you to tell me. And was I not enough for you? What do they have that I don’t? Beauty, talent? What is it!” She yelled.

“Those are too many questions, love. Can we restart?”

“Just give me another week or two and I’ll make up my mind.”


End file.
